Wedding Gown
by Lucy Heartbreaker
Summary: Lucy looked good in anything, Natsu always thought that to be true. He didn't think he'd practically have a heart attack seeing her in a wedding gown, though. Nalu one-shot!
Oh god, why did he agree to this? This was unbearable, it was unheard of, if he didn't get out of this room- no scratch that- this town, he would probably implode.

"Perfect idea, Erza." Gray complimented the redhead whom had been observing her work before her. She rubbed her chin, her eyes sparkling with pride and her grin reaching ear to ear.

"Yes, I agree." She replied towards Gray who stood next to Natsu, both at the entrance of the room after being told to come inside. The three of them had agreed to take a job out of town, something about discovering a mans secret plans and exploiting him for the evil he was. Though, he wasn't sure if that was what the job had stated originally, but right now Natsu couldn't focus very well.

His eyes were deadset in front of him, Happy floating next to him as he watched his friend practically drool before him. Happy was tempted to use his snarky little remark as he always did in these situations, but watching Natsu practically trip over himself was enough.

"Um... are you sure this is going to work? It's going a little far, isn't it?" In the center of the room, a familiar blonde stood before all four of her teammates. She turned on her heel to look at herself in the mirror that was presented before her and honestly, she wasn't too unsatisfied with what she found.

There she stood in the most elegant white dress she had ever worn. Her hair had been professionally put up into a bun, some strands of her hair hanging on the sides and curled to create a cute hairstyle. In her hair three pink roses were pinned and pearls had been hanging around her neck.

The dress she had worn was nothing to scoff at either, with a puffy skirt and a big bow on her hip it matched her perfectly. Not to mention the strapless cut made her ample chest revealed in a tasteful manner, something Erza was sure to include when picking the get up.

Technically, this was all apart of the plan.

"It may be a bit far fetched, but I'm certain it will work!" Erza beamed as she quickly went over to Lucy's side. Lucy smiled nervously at her partner and soon a bouquet of pink roses was shoved into her hands, a couple of white ones mixed into it.

"Eh what's the worst that can go wrong?" Gray asked, shrugging a bit and nudging Natsu with a smirk. Natsu barely noticed that he was even touched, his stare still holding and his mouth shut tightly into a straight line. If Gray hadn't checked again, he could have sworn he broke out into a sweat, and he wasn't wrong either.

"What's up with flame breath?" Gray questioned, pointing his thumb towards him with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I know what's wrooooong~" Happy teased, Natsu coming back to Earthland to give the cat a glare.

"Ain't nothing wrong with me!" He snapped, crossing his arms and looking away with a scowl. It was times like these he was thankful for Igneel's scarf because right now he was practically hiding his face behind it from how much he had been blushing. He wasn't sure what the hell was up with him. He had seen Lucy in many showy outfits in the past and a simple wedding dress shouldn't really bother him but... it did.

"Nevermind that! Lucy, you remember where we said to go right?" Erza asked, staring at Lucy.

"O-oh, yes!" Lucy quickly responded almost like a trained soldier.

"Perfect, we will guide you from there. Do not worry, we are by your side!" With that, Erza had turned to walk towards the exit. Gray had followed behind, waving a hand towards Lucy.

"Good luck." Gray spoke after he followed Erza out of the room. Happy was quick to giggle, also waving a good bye at Lucy who only grumbled.

"Bye Lushyyy~" The feline said and disappeared behind the door. Lucy crossed her arms with the bouquet in her hand, her annoyed gaze looking up to Natsu who was the last one in the room.

"Why are you still here?" She questioned rather curiously, odd that he wasn't the first to run out of the room and laugh about how she looked.

Natsu continued to stare, eyebrows furrowed and a gulp has slid down his throat. He was trying so hard to come up with words to respond, but right now he couldn't think straight. The pinkette shook his head quickly, shutting his eyes trying to regain his thoughts.

"W-what are YOU still doing here?" He retorted, thinking it was a smark comeback but her serious expression told him otherwise. "You should be leaving to that place Erza told you to go to, right?" He added, nervously tugging at his scarf. Did it get hotter in here or was it just him?

"Well yeah I was about to 'till I saw you just standing there." Lucy replied, the way she was looking at him made him feel like he was acting crazy. She tried to shrug it off, but his stare had begun to make her nervous. She felt a blush creep onto her face, her mouth twisting into a embarrassed frown. "What's with you?"

"What's wrong with yo-"

"Natsu, don't." The blonde warned, shooting him a glare before she took a step towards him. If she wasn't mistaken, he had practically jumped into the air out of being startled. She took a step back once more, clutching the bouquet of roses in her hands. He was being weirder than usual.

"Jeez Lucy warn me before you just lunge at me." He said nervously, using his usual method of blaming her for his embarrassment. She was not pleased with this, and simply huffed as she simply walked towards the door. He couldn't help but hush up and watch her movements, the dress flowing with every elegant step she took. He really was in awe and he stood with his mouth hanging open.

Feeling his eyes on her Lucy couldn't help but look over her shoulder, their eyes meeting and the two had practically blushed at the exact same time. "Natsu! Did you eat something weird before we came here or something?!" Lucy quickly defended, turning to face him again with her back practically against the door.

"N-no!" Natsu managed to speak that time, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. If he was to be completely honest, the sheer beauty this woman held was almost unfair. No matter what she wore she looked good in, but this time it was different. The innocent white dress held much more meaning and he felt almost sad that he would see her wear it only this once.

"You..." Natsu began, his gaze falling back to the floor as he was now obviously nervous. Lucy was startled at this, but she stayed quiet to hear his words.

"You look good." He simply said, giving a shrug before he closed his eyes and made his way to the door where she stood. She tensed up when he was inches from her, and he opened his eyes to glance down to her. They stood for a couple of seconds, and Lucy swore that he would be able to hear her heart beat out of her chest.

"Thank you..." She soon whispered, twiddling her thumbs shyly under the roses that she held. She didn't think that wearing this dress was such a big deal, she always wanted to wear a wedding dress. Though, standing in the same room with Natsu in such an outfit made her want to scream. Not in a bad way of course, but actually in a pretty good way.

Her shyness had made him a bit more confident, a smile now rising on his face. "No problem." He replied, but he looked rather amused. "You gonna move?"

"Oh! Sorry..." Lucy had realized that she was blocking the way, and she quickly moved so that he could exit the room. However, when doing so she had caught her shoe on the long dress and found herself falling forward. Her eyes grew wide and she gave out a comical shriek as she braced herself for pain.

Shutting her eyes tight, Lucy was confused when she didn't feel the instant pain and the coldness of the floor. She blinked her eyes open, looking around and soon realized that she had been staring at none other than Natsu's firm chest. When she realized this, she slowly looked up to be greeted by his equally startled face.

"I thought you knew how to walk in these kinds of dresses." He found himself chuckling, helping her stand up straight as he held her in his arms.

"I-I-" She stuttered, frantically looking around to try to come up with a witty response. No such luck, however. "It was too long!" She finally whined, glancing down to the roses which had fallen to the floor. He let her go, kneeling down to grab them and soon held them out to her with a smile.

"Guess we'll make sure it's not as long next time." With a wink, he gave her head a pat and turned the handle to open the door for her. "After you."

She couldn't move though, she wouldn't be able to move. Next time? What the hell did he mean by next time? It took a while, but Natsu eventually managed to drag the woman out of the room and to their destination before Erza became impatient.

He was determined not to make it the last time she wore a wedding gown, that's for sure.

...


End file.
